Get Off My Back: The Liger 0 Story
by Tamakia'gss
Summary: I forgot to do the disclaimer, so here we go: I don't own Zoids or 'Get Off My Back' by Bryan Adams. Told from Liger 0's point of view, before he meets Bit. Please R&R!


Get Off My Back  
  
By ShadowSpinner  
  
This story is told in Liger 0's point-of-view, before Bit came around. The song is "Get Off My Back" by Bryan Adams.  
  
/song lyrics/  
  
capital letters: emphasized words  
  
  
  
I've been here for a year now, since the one called Doc purchased me. I've had a long history of owners. They all sell me because they can't find a pilot for me. They seem to think that they can just place anyone in my cockpit, and I'll be the ultimate fighting machine, that we'll be the ultimate partners, and bring their team glory.  
  
Idiots. All of them. They should know by now that it doesn't work that way. But humans are thick. Things like that just don't get through to them.  
  
  
  
/Well you think that you can take me on  
  
You must be crazy/  
  
  
  
I can hear their voices, and there's a new one. That usually only means one thing. They've brought another potential pilot for me.  
  
I've been around this team for a while, longer than any of my other owners, and you'd think they'd learn. But like I said before, humans are idiots. Stubborn idiots. Stubborn idiots that don't give up, even when they are beaten. And they ARE beaten, even if they don't know it.  
  
You see, I'm waiting for a special pilot, one capable of bringing out my full potential. One who will care for me, who will be able to sense my thoughts and my movements. One who can understand me, and how I feel. I'll know the person when he or she comes around. I don't know how I'll know, just that I will. We'll connect. It'll be a feeling, a mutual feeling. That's what I'm waiting for. I refuse to settle for anything less. I've been waiting for as long as I can remember. I can keep waiting. I'm patient. I'm not like those other Zoids, the one's that'll accept whoever buys them. They don't even seem to feel. They exist to fight, to be sold, traded, demolished. They don't care. They just exist for the fight.  
  
Don't get me wrong; I live for the fight, too. But the thing is, I live. They don't. They just...exist.  
  
  
  
/There ain't a single thing you've done  
  
That's gonna phase me/  
  
  
  
I don't like the sound of this one. He sounds too haughty, too sure of himself. Too proud. He seems confident that he'll be able to control me. And he's bragging about himself to the others. About his grand skills as a pilot. If he has these awesome skills, why is he looking for a team? One has to wonder about small things like this...  
  
But I don't like him. We aren't connecting.  
  
I can see him now. He's tall and muscular, with short black hair and glinting blue eyes. He looks to be twenty years old. His eyes gleam when they see me. I know he's impressed. Good. He'd better be. I know his will to be my pilot has increased, just by looking at me. I have that effect on most humans.  
  
"Well, let's see what you can do, baby," he says to me. But he isn't really saying it to me. He thinks I'm just a heap of metal. He doesn't expect a response. I'm not going to give him one. The talking, that was just for show. Just to impress Doc.  
  
I don't want him to touch me. But I don't have a choice. I guess this is another one who's going to learn a lesson the hard way.  
  
  
  
/Oh, but if you want to have a go  
  
I just want to let you know.../  
  
  
  
He swings into the cockpit. I can feel him at the controls. Mentally, I laugh. This poor human has no idea what he's dealing with. This should be fun.  
  
This is how I amuse myself. I make a reputation for myself. I want to weed out the weak pilots. My pilot is going to be strong. Not necessarily physically or mentally...I'm not sure how to describe it. But I know that I'll know it when the right human comes round. Oh, yeah. I'll know. But until my partner comes along, I'll amuse myself with the others.  
  
  
  
/Get off my back and into my game  
  
Get out of my way and out of my brain/  
  
  
  
He tries to start me up. My control panels light up, but I do nothing. He doesn't panic, like the others. Hmm...this one will be tougher to teach than the others. But that's what makes it so much more fun.  
  
"Nothing serious, just some small difficulties," he is saying to the others. I can see them, the whole team is here. The brown-haired pilot of the Command Wolf, the brown-haired pilot of the Shield Liger, the magenta- haired Dibison pilot, the black-haired pilot of the Pteras, and Doc. They're waiting for me to move, holding their breaths, hoping that this pilot has what it takes to 'tame' me. Sometimes, I almost feel sorry, having to disappoint them like this, but I will not submit to the wrong pilot. I refuse, and there's nothing they can do about it.  
  
Okay, now I'm bored. That means it's time to do something.  
  
  
  
/Get outta my face or give it your best shot  
  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
  
Get off my back/  
  
  
  
With a roar, I charge.  
  
"Woahhh!" he's yelling, but I don't care. He should have known from my reputation, should have been prepared. Another reason why we don't connect. He's underestimating me. They all do.  
  
He's used to my speed now. It's time to slam on the brakes. He's thrown forward against the restraints, which I forgot to remove. Oh well. There's always next time. I'm not finished with this one. Not by a long shot.  
  
I'm running again, back toward the base. Again I stop suddenly, sliding across the ground, bracing myself so that I don't fall over. Again he slams against the seat. I can hear him cursing, but he isn't done with me. He hasn't started to sweat yet. But he will. After all, I'm not done with him.  
  
He's trying to get me under control. He's punching buttons, looking for a potential bug in my system. He won't find one.  
  
I'm shaking now, mostly my head. I imagine that I look like a very large dog that just crawled out of a lake. I would say cat, but exactly how many cats go swimming in a lake?  
  
He's being thrown about like a doll in there, but his hands are still on the controls. Damn. He's stubborn, more so than the others. But it doesn't matter. He can't hang on forever. I won't let him.  
  
I'm shaking harder now. He's beginning to get worried, beginning to sweat. I can tell. I've almost broken him. Ironic, huh? It's supposed to be the other way around.  
  
I stop shaking and leap into the air, straight up. I land with a jarring thud, and the base shivers. But he's still holding on. Damn.  
  
I'm bucking now, like a bronco at the rodeo. And now I'm spinning, tight circles like the bulls.  
  
I can feel him getting dizzy. I hope he doesn't throw up. I'll stink for weeks if he does. That would be SO degrading.  
  
A scream. That's what I'm waiting for. He has to scream. Then I'll stop. Until then...  
  
  
  
/You know it's all just a game  
  
that I'm playing/  
  
  
  
He is screaming now. Well, yelling mostly, but I'll count that.  
  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" he yells. I stop my antics. Calmly, I walk back into the hangar. No. 'Walk' is the wrong word. Prance. That's much better. I prance into the hangar. A self-satisfied prance, like a cat who's caught a mouse and left it on your bed for you. Or a dog who just did something bad and didn't get caught.  
  
Taking my place in the rear of the hangar, I allow him to open my cockpit. He practically leaps out of it. He's gasping for air, holding his side. His face is slightly green. Good. It'd better be.  
  
All in all, I'm pleased with today's 'run'. It's been a long time since I had to push myself so hard. Even so, that display out there was absolutely nothing compared to my true power. But it feels good to get a little bit of exercise. I don't want to collect too much dust.  
  
  
  
/Don't think that you can find a way in  
  
That's what I'm saying/  
  
  
  
His breathing is returning to normal. He looks so pathetic. If I could, I would smile. Grin. Laugh. I suppose I could laugh, if I really want to, but I'm not going to. He wouldn't understand. It'd be wasted on him. I'll just stay silent.  
  
Here comes the rest of the team. They look disappointed, but not surprised.  
  
"So...would you like to try again another day?" Doc asks. I swear, out of all the humans in the universe, Doc is densest. Can't he see that this guy just had a terrible ride, worse than that of a roller coaster?  
  
"NO!" the man, or shall I say 'boy', exclaims. "I won't get into that...that...that...THING ever again! It's berserk! Insane! You couldn't pay me ANYTHING to get back in there!"  
  
"Oh well," Doc sighs. "Thank you for trying." With that being said, the boy exits the hangar and then the base extremely quickly.  
  
  
  
/Oh if you want to have a go  
  
I just want to let you know.../  
  
  
  
The entire team watches him leave. It's obvious that they are disappointed.  
  
After a long silence, one of then speaks. It's the pilot of the Shield Liger, the one with the brown mushroom shaped hair.  
  
"Maybe I could try it again, Dad," he says.  
  
Doc sighs wearily. "No, Leon, don't," he says. "Last time, the Liger injured you seriously, and almost killed you. We can't afford to let that happen again."  
  
  
  
/Get off my back and into my game  
  
Get out of my way and out of my brain/  
  
  
  
I hate to say it, but Doc is right. I did almost kill him. To tell the truth, I like Leon. He's so close to truly understanding me. So close. In a way, I think he does understand. I think he knows that I'm waiting. I'm not sure if he knows what for, just that I'm waiting.  
  
The first time, I was gentle with Leon. I didn't do anything drastic, but I made sure that he knew that there was no way for him to control me. He had gotten out, and I thought he had understood, but the next day, he was back in my cockpit. Again, I didn't want to hurt him. He saw my gentleness as a sign of weakness, and he kept trying, day after day. This dragged on until I couldn't take it anymore. Until then, I had been getting a little more violent each session, but finally, I snapped. I went truly berserk, even after he blacked out. I was so angry at his persistence that I couldn't even think straight. Finally, I realized just in time that he was bleeding heavily from several gashes caused by me. I stopped and popped open the cockpit. The team members came and rushed him out. One stayed behind to wipe up the blood before it damaged my system. Leon has never gotten into my cockpit again. In a way, it's a good thing. I finally got my message across to him. But I feel incredibly guilty about it. I knew better then to lose my senses like that.  
  
He respects me now, though. Much more than before. I can feel it in his gaze; I can hear it in his voice. And in a way, that means a lot to me.  
  
  
  
/Get outta my face or give it your best shot  
  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
  
Get off my back/  
  
  
  
They run a few diagnostic checks on me, and conclude that there's nothing wrong with me, nothing damaged. Humph. I could have told then that. That is, if I had a pilot. They polish me a little, mostly washing off the dust of the desert.  
  
"We have to make sure you look nice and shiny, 'cause we have another guy coming in next week," the redheaded Leena sings to me. Damn. I was hoping they'd learn their lesson after today's 'run'. Oh well. I can just add to my reputation, and have a little more fun and exercise. In a way, I can't wait. Another pilot's gonna learn their lesson.  
  
  
  
/Oh, if you want to have a go,  
  
I just want to let you know/  
  
  
  
"Don't forget Leena, we have a battle tomorrow afternoon," says the black- haired kid. Yeah, he's just a kid. Jamie, I think his name is. I respect him. He's a genius with machines and strategy, even if he is a wimpy fighter.  
  
"Oh, I won't!" Leena says. "That team is going down!"  
  
A battle, huh? Good. I like listening to the battles. It stirs my imagination, gives me more ideas for awesome attacks, and teaches me a little bit of tactics. Besides, it's something to do.  
  
"Too bad we don't have a pilot for Liger 0," says the brown-haired, blue- eyed pilot of the Command Wolf. The mercenary. "I'm sure it'd be awesome out there."  
  
'Of course I'd be awesome!' I want to scream at him. 'I'd be the best Zoid out there!'  
  
"Yeah, too bad," says Doc sadly.  
  
Sometimes I want to scream. I wish they'd just leave me alone! When I find a pilot, they'll know!  
  
  
  
/Get off, get off, yeah-  
  
Get off my back and into my game  
  
Get out of my way and out of my brain/  
  
  
  
They don't get me, and they never will! At least, not without my pilot. But even then, they won't have any clue what goes on inside of me. Things like that make me wish my pilot would hurry up and get here!  
  
Oh well. Like I said, I'm patient. My pilot will arrive when Fate deems it time. I can go with that. After all, what could I do about it? Run off and find my pilot myself? Hey, wait a minute...  
  
No, I won't run. Something is telling me to stay right here. One of my personal rules is, always listen to the little voice in your head. Unless, of course, that little voice is insane. Mine isn't. I would never do anything stupid. I've heard stories of people who kill other people because the voices told them to. So obviously, my rule doesn't apply to everyone.  
  
  
  
/Get outta my face or give it your best shot  
  
You know this train is comin' off this track  
  
Get off my back/  
  
  
  
~~~_The next morning_~~~  
  
The battle is today. The whole team is getting ready for it, running last minute diagnostics (Leon), making sure they have enough ammunition (Leena), polishing their Zoids (all), and drinking coffee (Brad). I don't see Jamie or Doc; they must be up in the control room, going over the battle tactics. According to what I'm hearing right now, the battle is against the Tigers Team, which consists of three Saber Tigers. Witty name, huh? 'Blitz' is a way cooler team name, in my humble opinion. 'The Liger Team' would be even better, though. Oh yeah. Much cooler.  
  
From what I'm hearing, this team is pretty decent, but also pretty predictable. It should be, and I quote Leon, an easy win. I'm not so sure. Saber Tigers can be pretty fierce, especially in the hands of a good pilot. And from what I've heard before, all three members are good pilots. They must be, because they made it up so far in the ranks. Class B, well, actually, upper Class B, like us. The Blitz Team.  
  
It sounds so weird, saying 'us'. Maybe that means I'm destined to be a part of this team. Maybe my 'tongue' just slipped. I dunno. Weird.  
  
  
  
/Yeah, get off my back/  
  
  
  
I can hear the battle, and it's a fierce one. As it turns out, the Tigers team wasn't as predictable as we thought. Damn! There I go with the 'we' thing again. This must mean something. Maybe it means my pilot is near. I hope so.  
  
There's a lot of shooting going on. Most of it's probably Leena. She sure knows how to waste ammo. There's some shouting going on...and from what I'm hearing, the Dibison and Command Wolf are out of the battle, and there are still three perfectly fine Saber Tigers. We need a miracle. Damn! 'We' again!  
  
Oh well. If anyone can pull off a miracle, Leon can. Like I said, he's something different altogether.  
  
You know, in a way, I kinda hope we lose. AGAIN! I have to stop saying 'we'! Oh well, I'm not even gonna bother anymore. But like I was saying, I hope 'we' lose. Whenever 'we' do, the team comes in cursing and furious, and I learn new vocabulary words. Sneaky, huh? But I want 'us' to win, mostly because I think I've learned all the cuss words I can from them.  
  
Wait, what's going on? 'Battle cancelled'?! Why? 'Unauthorized person on the battlefield'? Well, I don't know, but this could be a blessing. I'm not so sure 'we' had a chance anyway, not with only Leon. He's good, but not perfect, especially against such overwhelming odds.  
  
Here comes the team...Leon is hurt! Let's see...apparently, some junk dealer was on the battlefield in a Stealth Truck, collecting parts. Leon's Liger tripped over the truck and was badly damaged. Whoever owned the truck pulled Leon out of the cockpit and stopped some of his bleeding before the others could get there. He was long gone, though, before they got there.  
  
Leon's arm and head is in bandages. He won't be able to fight tomorrow, which is when the battle has been rescheduled. Jamie's gonna have to fight. Also, both the Command Wolf and the Dibison are damaged, and it won't all be fixed. Now, 'we' really need a miracle.  
  
  
  
/Get off/  
  
  
  
It's later in the day now. Almost night.  
  
Someone's here. I don't know who. It's way to dark in the hangar to see. He's talking to himself, but I can't hear what he's saying, either.  
  
Suddenly, the alarm goes off, the lights flicker on, and the automatic net drops from the ceiling, capturing the intruder.  
  
I can see him now. It's a boy, about sixteen years old. He has wild blond hair and light green eyes. The Blitz Team is down here by now, and from what I can hear of the shouts, the boy is the one interrupted the battle. I want to hurt him for hurting Leon, but I want to thank him for helping him. I am SO confused! I guess that means do nothing. So I do nothing. I stand here, like a Zoid should. But I can't ignore this feeling...  
  
It's like a buzzing through my circuits. Or a humming. I feel some sort of invisible electric charge. I know nothing's wrong with me. It's strange...I know this may sound weird, but...I can sense this boy's aura. It's, well, alive, and crackling with energy. Light green energy, like his eyes. I can feel strength emanating off of him. He has a hum, too, and it's the same as the one I'm feeling now. I think I just found my pilot.  
  
  
  
/Get off, get off, get off, get off  
  
Get off, get off, get off,  
  
Get off my back/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Mediocre? (I love that word!) Tell me! I proofread it a couple times, but that doesn't mean I didn't miss anything. Tell me EVERYTHING I got wrong, even if it's only something small, like a misspelled word. I don't plan on adding any more chapters to this storyline, either. So don't expect any more.  
  
For everyone waiting for the next chapter of I'm With You: I'm so sorry! I've started the chapter, but I have bad writer's block, so it's nowhere near being finished. Don't expect it for another couple of weeks. Sorry!  
  
As always, please review. And thanks for reading!  
  
-ShadowSpinner 


End file.
